Terminal blocks are commonly used in motor assemblies to facilitate the connection between groups of wires. These terminal blocks are typically physically attached to the winding board of a motor assembly early in the assembly process. To connect a wire to the terminal block, a worker strips insulation from the wire and connects the exposed end to the block. For example, when using a screw terminal type electrical connector, a worker strips the sheathing from the end of the wire and then clamps the wire to the metal surface of the block using a screw. This process is carried out within a relatively confined space, and specific clamping and wire routing tools are often needed to perform the task properly and safely.
The applicants have found a way to facilitate the wiring connections in a motor assembly.